


卡罗尔·丹弗斯的考察记录

by Blanckat



Series: 惊寡 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanckat/pseuds/Blanckat
Summary: 终于从空中认出了纽约市，她意识到世界已不同以往。大厦玻璃上映出的自己保持着离开时的模样，卡罗尔丹弗斯在那个瞬间下定了加入复仇者联盟的决心。





	卡罗尔·丹弗斯的考察记录

**Author's Note:**

> 此系列写在复4上映之前  
> 每篇文章都相对独立  
> 时间顺序上 这是第一篇

**▪️不是所有超级英雄都会飞**

“她基本就算是这里的领导。”

“没错。”

“是这样的。”

在推脱责任时，三位男士说道，并换得了娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫非常烦躁的一瞥。

 

初来乍到的卡罗尔·丹弗斯与大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇并肩走在没开几盏LED的走廊里，对方才总算是开口说话。她在黑色背心外面套着一件风衣，用那种扒墙皮似的语气对她说，“你可以问我任何问题。”

言下之意是，请您千万闭上嘴。

卡罗尔并没有因此变得小心翼翼，她知道眼下他们最缺的就是速成的战力。事实是，她还对她们头发的撞色感到不满，因此反而用冒犯的方式回应道，“正好我一点都不喜欢阅读档案。”

对方这时推开了一扇金属门，用下巴示意卡罗尔看向上方，告诉她对面楼顶的那座庞然大物是她们的战机。

沉寂多年的飞行员本能在卡罗尔心里点起火光，她“腾”地掀起大风便飞上空中，绕着那架机械考察了两圈才发现罗曼诺夫特工还在原地，交叉着双臂迎着阳光，以看着眼中钉的眼神看着她和她背后刺眼的太阳。

“你怎么还在那？”卡罗尔问，还有几分茫然失措。

“Captain, 我不知道弗瑞有没有告诉你，”罗曼诺夫特工说着交换了双腿的位置，不耐烦地皱着眉头，“请你记上一条——‘并不是所有人都会飞’。”

 

卡罗尔丹弗斯在回到地球生活后第一次倍感难堪。那绝不是一种失落感，因为娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫小姐比她在脑海中描绘的还漂亮太多。

 

 

 

**▪️年龄，以及卡罗尔·丹弗斯的用处**

他们的欢迎派对是简陋的，伴随着油炸食物的廉价香气、酒精味和男士们空落落的笑声。还有笑声后冗长的沉默。

将卡罗尔介绍给几张初见的面孔后，另一位队长与她进行了短暂的谈话，他说目前他们能做的只有保证人们免受彼此的伤害，话语中掺杂着无力与无奈。

 

之后，在实验室似的冷白色灯光里、吱呀作响的两座旧沙发上，他们互相提起一些她不曾听说的名字。卡罗尔感到抱在手里的披萨盒子由热到冷，自觉无聊时便瞟向不远处由娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫小姐的存在所构成的风景。

她整晚地蜷坐在一个舒适的角落，宠爱一瓶没有标签、仅有马克笔标注的伏特加，目光有时停留在半空，像在阅读隐形的文字。读毕又往嘴里送入下一口辛辣。

 

作为房间里唯二的女孩，卡罗尔决定去占领罗曼诺夫特工左边的空位。犹豫这种情绪，仅仅作祟过一秒。她没有直视对方投来的疑惑，试着寻找轻松的、不需要去做故作深沉的隐喻的话题。

“自从索尔和史蒂夫告诉我他们的真实年纪——我再也没法相信肉眼的判断。”

一旁的黑寡妇听完减少了几分打探来意的警惕，愈显娇小。然后用一种被酒水漂白了似的声线告诉她找错了吐槽的对象——她也已经算是百岁老人。罗曼诺夫特工边说边捋了捋发根深红色的部分。

 

卡罗尔认为自己并没有成功藏住对此的震惊，为了不显得冒犯，便采取了自嘲的方向，“怀着一心迟暮英雄归乡的态度回到地球，我正还在感叹物是人非，却发现自己是整个Team里年纪最小的‘老年人’。”

“但这不是你发起这次对话的原因，”罗曼诺夫特工扬起一边的眉毛。

“我是想——说不定你会想要一块披萨。没见你吃什么东西——除非，你的超能力是能量自给。”

“谢谢，不过我不需要披萨。更何况是凉透了的披萨。”罗曼诺夫特工用手肘推开她的披萨盒子，眼睛却紧紧抓着她的脸不放，“我没猜错的话，卡罗尔·丹弗斯，其实你有点失望。比如曾经期待我们个个都是英姿飒爽、不可一世的英雄，见到的却是几个追着罪犯奔波的、顽固的旧时代产物。”

那些话像一把剪刀挂在卡罗尔的耳朵上，她几乎没敢挪动。但随后，她又觉得事情不是那样，她没有期待或是崇拜过什么。

卡罗尔拿倔强又理所当然的目光咬回了对方的视线——当然不知自己是史上第一个这么做的人，也没看见对方的下唇因此微弱地抖了抖。

 

“相反。正好相反。你不了解我和我的能力，因此不信任我在队伍中扮演的角色。你没法信任别人，我也不能因此就冲你发射这个——”

她往前一挥手就击穿了一张桌子，并在地板上留下一个足够埋下两个黑寡妇的大坑。空气中男士们的谈笑声戛然而止，黑寡妇看着她光辉萦绕的手。

 

她耸了耸肩膀，决定不去理会那些视线。

然后若无其事地又挥挥手让那盒剩一半的披萨在瞬间冒起腾腾热气。这一次罗曼诺夫特工没再拒绝，并在与她瓜分披萨的过程中，即便眉心还是紧锁，嘴角却挂着一点难能可贵的弧度。

“你或许可以扮演微波炉的角色，以赔偿我们损坏的桌子。”

 

 

 

**▪️关于称呼和通讯的问题**

史蒂夫·罗杰斯多以姓氏称呼他的战友，除了偶尔以“Nat”代替“罗曼诺夫”这个四音节词语。

娜塔莎罗曼诺夫则是除了将她称为“丹弗斯”之外，对战友都以名字相称。比如“布鲁斯”、“索尔”。

事实上卡罗尔无法判断“索尔”是名是姓，就此提问似乎也有所冒犯。

但索尔是她漫长人生里遇到的第一个真的以“惊奇队长”称呼她的人。就像他称呼美国队长似的，总拿一副诵读圣经般的腔调。

问题就由此产生了，大家各自行动并通过无线通讯简述情况时，每当有人呼出“队长”二字，都会引起两人份的回应。此事引发的某次传达失误，使他们不得不坐下讨论这一问题。

讨论以雷神索尔的妥协告终。他被迫接受并不得不在众人面前以诵读圣经的口吻念出了史蒂夫罗杰斯和卡罗尔丹弗斯这两个并无特别的名字。

 

关于通讯问题的另一件事，则与男士们无大关系。

那是在一次潜入行动中，她被安排在附近接应黑寡妇。由于背着一包重重的不明所以的器材，耐不住炎暑的卡罗尔便在咖啡店的露天座位喝起了果汁。约定时间过去了数小时，她也没收到所谓的“信号”。

就在黄昏将至、卡罗尔开始寻找公用电话的时候，一道影子将她拉进了巷子的墙角——她险些将面前的罗曼诺夫特工轰上天去，还得到了一顿劈头盖脸的、夹杂着俄语的臭骂。直到她低头发现红色液体正在从罗曼诺夫特工捂着伤口的指缝间不断地渗出。

“你中枪了？”她关切地打断道。

“托某人的福，”罗曼诺夫特工没好气地说着，将肩膀靠在墙上支撑自己，“联系不上你，只能全程摸瞎。”

 

一阵漫长的茫然和对峙后，卡罗尔从器材包里像握砖头似的取出一块黑黢黢的智能手机，并终于意识到他们口中所说的通讯设备是这只小东西——而她不知道它需要充电，或是开机。即便她知道，大概也没能独自接到黑寡妇的来电。

“艹，你不是应该还比我年轻一点儿吗？”

 

那天，卡罗尔不得不拽着大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇飞往最近的安全屋，凭着古老的军队记忆笨手笨脚地帮她处理伤口，把浴室涂抹得像个凶杀现场。活该得不到一句感谢。

倒是等那位娇小的俄罗斯女士睡醒一觉、心情稍稍平复，她们坐在塌塌的床垫边缘，进行了一整夜混杂着俄语脏字的现代通讯设备使用教学。

 

天色泛白时，卡罗尔被突然响起的铃声弄醒。

环顾时已经找不到罗曼诺夫特工的身影，而通讯器的屏幕上却显示着不知何时存入联系人的“Natasha”这一名字。

 

 

 

**▪️信任问题和女孩间的问题**

 

即便经过了一段时间，卡罗尔也不觉得自己融入了复仇者们的世界。感情牵绊需要时间和经历的塑造。除了娜塔莎和她处得还算不错——娜塔莎和所有人都能相处甚欢，但她也不认为娜塔莎真正信任过她。

比如她不经意地做出一个突发动作时，娜塔莎总是会下意识地将手靠近背后插枪的位置。卡罗尔对此绝无反感，有时感到她像极了一只野猫，随时处在应对危险的状态。顺带一提，她眼睛的颜色也像极了野猫。

完全行动主义的卡罗尔认为信任关系通常在危机中产生——不过是没想到它会来得如此之快。

 

此时美国队长、惊奇队长和黑寡妇三人就快要被佣兵围堵在楼顶了，而他们用来运走放射性物质的战机引擎还处在故障中。即便战机成功起飞，也很可能会因为距离太近被敌人射穿而泄漏导致灾害。

娜塔莎双手端枪保持着固定的姿势，大概是在脑中整合情报并试图作出计划，必然将自己的牺牲也放入了最坏的打算。

 

卡罗尔·丹弗斯曾是一名军人，却并不是喜欢按计划行事的那一类。她已经神不知鬼不觉地撬开了战机的密封箱，拽出装载放射性物质的容器，猛然飞向高空。

“接下来我会给引擎点火，然后把货物带出大气圈，”防护头盔已经自行启动，她通过通讯器对两人说，“史蒂夫，请你假装货物还在机内，能开多远就开多远。”

在飞机引擎轰鸣的背景音中，她只觉得史蒂夫向她告别的声音显得莫名悲怆。娜塔莎杵在原处一声不响，视线锁死在枪所指的方向，满脸愤怒。

卡罗尔不知道的是，在目睹战友灰飞烟灭的那天，黑寡妇也是这般的模样；她更不会了解到两位地球英雄并不知道，她身上的外星制服能在辐射中保她一命。

 

惊奇队长在仅仅两分钟后就回来加入了黑寡妇与佣兵们的战斗，后者在见到她时没有做出过多的惊讶反应，却一反平常地展现了较为情绪化的战斗模式——比如一些不必要的攻击。

她们很快将残党收拾干净，目送史蒂夫将战机平稳地着陆后，两人不约而同地松了一口气。

 

卡罗尔隔着头盔看向娜塔莎的侧影，她正在拉扯凌乱的领口。

“我可以问一个女孩间的问题吗？”

“请。”

“你是怎么做到的？”

“呃……”娜塔莎困惑又不满地眨了眨眼睛，“以后我可以教你，剪刀腿和……”

“等等，不。等一下。我是指你的头发。你怎么能做到狂揍的同时还保持有型的发型？”卡罗尔按下松开头盔的按钮，指着自己被夹在头顶的乱毛说道，“这不公平。”

娜塔莎决定不去苛责也不腻歪，金发更适合这位高挑、聒噪又强力的队长。于是她放松了表情，加上一点戏谑。

“你该看看我红发的时候。”

 

于卡罗尔·丹弗斯而言，那是她第一次看到娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫笑的样子，与神情严肃时又是全然不同的气场。她盯着对方看了许久，决定不再压抑内心那个——在黑暗年代约黑寡妇出去的念头。

“希望你不介意我再问一个女孩间的问题。”她说。

 

—END—


End file.
